The present invention relates to an angle adjusting device for a display device necessitating an angle adjustment of inclinaton in respect to a main body such as a display device for a lap-top type wordprocessor and personal computer and a lid shaped device, which are used on a pivoting portion thereof.
Only a rotatable axis 32 and a bearing 31 of a conventional angle adjusting device are illustrated in FIG. 29. The angle adjusting device has the channel shaped bearing 31, of which edge portions 31a and 31b support the rotatable axis 32 rotatably. Right end 32a of the rotatable axis is formed as a flat portion for coupling, to which a display device or a lid shaped component is connected. Bottom portion 31c is to be fastened on a main body. Then, the angle adjusting device works for pivoting the display device or the lid shaped component.
Since it is necessary to adjust an angle of inclination of the display device or the lid shaped component at an adequate angle for an operator, there have been used various angle adjusting devices, which permit a stepless angle adjustment of inclination.
FIGS. 31 and 32 show a second conventional angle adjusting device. The angle adjusting device has a channel shaped bearing 31, of which edge portions 31a and 31b support a rotatable axis 32 rotatably. Coil springs 33 and 34, which have a smaller inner diameter than an outer diameter of the rotatable axis 32, are closely wound over the rotatable axis 32. The coil springs 33 and 34 have free ends and hook portions 33a and 34a inserted in slots 31d (not shown) formed on the bottom portion 31c. On the right end of the rotatable axis 32, a flat portion 32a is formed for coupling a display device.
In this case, an angle of inclination of a display device is held by a frictional force obtained between the rotatable axis 32 and the coil springs 33 and 34. When an outer force superior to the frictional force is applied on the rotatable axis 32 in a turning direction, the angle of inclination is adjusted.
FIGS. 33 to 35 show another example of a conventional angle adjusting device. A rotatable axis 32 is supported rotatably by a pair of bearings 35 and 36. A pair of coil springs 33 and 34 are closely inserted over the rotatable axis 32. The rotatable axis 32 has a coupling portion on the right end. Hook portions 33a and 34a of the coil springs 33 and 34 are inserted into slits 35b and 36b formed on foot portions 35a and 36a of the bearings 35 and 36.
There were problems in the assembling process of the conventional angle adjusting devices shown in FIGS. 29, 31 and 32. In order to assemble the rotatable axis 32 in the bearing 31, firstly, the rotatable axis 32 is placed in a coaxial position with respect to the bearing holes formed on both the edge portions 31a and 31b of the bearing 31 bringing the left end of the rotatable axis 31 to the outer surface of the edge portion 31b of the bearing 31, as shown in FIG. 30 (A). Secondly, the rotatable axis 32 is inserted into the bearing holes as indicated with an arrow in FIG. 30 (B) until the left end of the large diameter portion of the rotatable axis 32 abuts on the inner wall of the edge portion 31a of the bearing 31.
Accordingly, it is necessary to have enough space measuring, at least, a total length L of a length l.sub.1 of the bearing 31 and a length l.sub.2 of the rotatable axis 32. If it is not available, an assembling operation will be impossible.
In the case of a conventional angle adjusting device shown in FIGS. 31 and 32, the rotatable axis 32 has to be inserted into the edge portions 31a and 31b by keeping the coil springs 33 and 34 enlarged. An assembling operation is not easy and causes a low productivity of the product.
In another case shown in FIGS. 33, 34 and 35, the rotatable axis 32 is inserted into the bearings 35 and 36 after mounting the coil springs 33 and 34 over the rotatable axis 32. Then, an assembling thereof is a little easier, but the number of components is increased.
The present invention was developed taking these situations into consideration and provides an angle adjusting device having less components, which is easy to assemble.